


sweet chaos

by Mrs_Roxalina



Series: day6 sick fics [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sick!Young K, Worried!Jae, everyone is oblivious except for jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Roxalina/pseuds/Mrs_Roxalina
Summary: He internally panics for a bit, knowing that the pain was hurting so much now that he could barely register what was happening around him. He lies down on his bed for a few seconds, inhaling and exhaling harshly so that it might soothe whatever the hell this is.(or: young k is an idiot for hiding his migraine and jae is worried sick)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: day6 sick fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171397
Kudos: 45





	sweet chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic to add to the list! Sweet Chaos was actually the first day6 song I heard so it's very special to me. As you can tell, Jae x Young K interactions are probably my favorite in this group, besides Jaepil that is. [insert me handing you fluff] hope you enjoyed & happy reading! <3

It was a normal morning, one that could might as well be labeled 'a usual occurrence' since comeback reason had rolled around and slapped Younghyun with days filled with packed schedules and work to tend to. 

As the alarm beside him starts blasting his morning ringtone, he rolls around, pulling the crisp blankets with him as well. It was warm and cozy in here, unlike the cold harshness that the Winter season is dishing out left and right. He nestles further into the comfort of his bed before being abruptly interrupted by Sungjin, who barges into the room with a deep frown on his face. 

''Get up right now,'' He says. ''We have a short practice session before our performance today.'' 

Younghyun opens his eyes to glare at the leader, but finds himself wincing at the bright light above his head. ''I don't want to go,'' He mumbles out loud. 

''Not this again!'' Jae's quirky statement echoes through the hallway before a burst of laughter from both him and Wonpil was heard. ''No time for objections, we only have about 15 minutes before the manager comes around to pick us up.'' Sungjin says with frustration clear in his voice. ''Fine, I'm coming. Just give me 2 more minutes.'' Younghyun grumbles as he hides his face in his pillow out of habit. Sungjin hums in satisfaction before turning around and leaving the room. 

And so, the morning starts as it normally does. Younghyun trudges into the bathroom and goes through his usual morning routine before hopping into the shower, hoping that would somehow refresh his tired mindset. 

Throughout all this though, he still notices the slight ache behind his eyes but instantly dismiss the concept of possibly being sick. The whole band has been enduring the rough working hours lately with the comeback season right around the corner, so a small headache should be the least of his worries. Instead, he should probably be concentrating on the skills that he will display to the audience at the performance today. The members were all at least a little tired, no doubt about that, and that includes Younghyun too. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. 

As he steps in front of the mirror to apply the moisturizer onto his face, his eyes widens at the reflection that was staring back at him. His appearance was in general, paler than usual. This could also be the result of Younghyun staying indoors a lot lately and not seeing much of the sun. So he wasn't too concerned, just yet. But what he was most shocked about was the dark eye-bags adorning his face. It makes him look sleep deprived, which he was. 

It probably has something to do with the fact that he didn't sleep much at night due to the slight pounding in his skull. But the ache has since died down a bit, so it's probably nothing to worry about. He couldn't risk making the fans, and the members both worry about him. He would hate seeing that happen. 

\---

Younghyun bit his lips nervously as he desperately searches the medical cabinet for some ibuprofen, any medication which could ease his headache really, but found nothing. He sighs in defeat when he realizes that someone probably took the last of the batch. 

He leaves the bathroom to go change and makes his way to the front entrance to join the other members once he was done. He plops down on the couch when he arrives and mumbles a muffled greeting to Jae who was leaning on the wall with a cup of coffee in hand. 

''Morning,'' He replies back in a cheerful tone. ''I made some toast for breakfast. Want some?'' Younghyun shakes his head in response, considering that he might toss his cookies due to the nausea if he even dared try to consume breakfast. 

''But you have to at least eat something. It's not healthy for you to run on an empty stomach.'' Jae insists. ''I'm not hungry.'' Younghyun says. ''C'mon, don't be so stubborn, Brian.'' 

He glares at Jae, fully aware that the older is correct, but refuses to acknowledge it. Younghyun finally surrenders after a moment of silence and slowly makes his way to the kitchen, but not before turning around and sticking out his tongue at Jae. Serves him right, he thoughts inside his head with a huff. 

As soon as his figure was seen, Wonpil rushes to Younghyun with a surprisingly fast pace, considering the fact that he was just halfway across the kitchen, pouring milk into his bowl of cereal. The keyboardist wraps his arms around Younghyun's waist and looks up with a sly smile on his face. 

''Oh my goodness,'' Sungjin comments with a frown. ''We only have 5 minutes left. What are you two doing?'' Younghyun shrugs and tries to pull away from Wonpil's death grip on his lower waist. ''Let me go, Pil.'' Younghyun snaps out of irritation but immediately regrets his outburst seeing the younger flinch away from him. ''Look, that's not what I meant really. I'm just really tired,'' He says softly. ''I promise I'll be up for cuddles later, perhaps at night, yeah?'' His lips curve into a small smile as Wonpil nods eagerly and bounce off to go 'annoy' the maknae who has no clue what's going on. 

Younghyun shuffles his way to the fridge and rummages inside for a light snack. He pulls out an apple and starts munching on it when Jae appears in front of him out of nowhere. 

''Earth to Brian!'' The older exclaims loudly, waving his hands in front of his eyes. Younghyun doesn't quite hear Jae as he was focusing on trying to calm the pounding that was worsening inside his head. By now, Jae was starting to worry over the bassist who was almost way too silent for his own good. 

''Brian?'' The older asks softly. ''What's up?'' There was a moment of silence. ''Huh, what?'' Younghyun responds back, finally shifting his focus back on to his surroundings. ''Sorry, Jae. Got a bit distracted there for a second. I just have a lot on mind recently. Did you say something?'' 

The guitarist raises his eyebrows in suspicion and stares deeply into Younghyun's pair of dark brown orbs. ''What?'' Younghyun tilts his head and inquires. ''Do you feel sick or something?'' Jae questions with concern lace into his tone. ''Why would you think that?'' Younghyun retorts back immediately. 

He makes the decision in his mind to not tell the other members about the thunderstorm going off in his head right now, since he doesn't want to be burdensome to them. Besides that, his usual enthusiasm is the reason why the band is always able to go through tough times with an optimistic mindset and keep doing what they're doing in the industry, which is making people feel genuine happiness when they listen to their music, not the other way around. He is certain that he will get through this. Before Jae can confirm his suspicions or further interrogate his fellow member, a shriek was heard and Dowoon comes approaching them with his bag slung over his shoulder. 

''Manager-nim is downstairs,'' Dowoon squeaks out, a drastic difference to his normal deep soulful voice. ''Hyung says to get ready to head off to the company building for band practice.'' Jae nods and picks up his guitar case that was leaning dangerously on the counter. ''You coming?'' The eldest asks in his native tongue. ''Yeah, I am. Just give me a minute so I can grab my things.'' Younghyun gives Jae a forced smile and chucks his unfinished apple to the trash can and then proceeds to head to his room. 

Jae scrunches up his nose and sighs deeply. He knows Brian is not feeling his a hundred-percent. He can literally see right through his white lie. Being close friends for such multiple years has taught Jae to know that Brian despises being a burden to the people surrounding him. Even if he was feeling unwell himself, he would try his hardest to not show it, unless it comes to the point where it was necessary for him to. He tends to shove his unspoken struggles out of the way, and try and be as positive as possible to other people so they won't worry over him. Almost a replicate of what Jae does except he seeks comfort in others once in a while. It's something that he appreciates greatly about the bassist, maybe because it was a motive that both he and Brian shared and that brings them closer to each other. Jae decides to voice his concern while Brian was still in his room since he knows that the younger would not admit it. 

''Hey, Sungjin,'' Jae says with a hushed tone. ''I don't really know if Brian is as alright as he claims to be.'' The leader faces him with a worried expression on his face. ''What do you mean?'' Sungjin asks calmly. ''He just seems off, and quiet I guess.'' Jae replies back. '' I agree. But let's just give him some space and wait for him to tell us if something was really wrong. I'm sure he'll be fine for now.'' The leader responds back. ''I guess so. But keep an eye out for him.'' 

\---

Meanwhile, in his own room, Younghyun is looking for a container of painkillers that he picked up at the convenience store the week before for Dowoon since the maknae had complained of having a severe stomachache. He searches around the entire room and finally finds it in his 'work-out' duffel bag, but only to find it to be empty. 

There were no more white capsules that, believe it or not, were something that Younghyun desperately needs since his head was killing him right now. There was no way that this is a normal headache, he mentally curses inside his head. The pounding in his skull was way too powerful to be considered a 'headache' anymore. 

He internally panics for a bit, knowing that the pain was hurting so much now that he could barely register what was happening around him. He lies down on his bed for a few seconds, inhaling and exhaling harshly so that it might soothe whatever the hell this is. 

He stands up slowly once the world around him was no longer spinning, and proceeds to throw the empty container into the small rubbish bin beside his desk. He goes to the bathroom hurriedly and splashes some water onto his face, hoping that would make him seem less sweaty. He dabs on a bit of concealer on his face, a temporary solution to hiding his dark eye-bags and bringing back a bit of color to his pale complexion. He grabs his bass guitar case and heads back to the front entrance where all the members were waiting for him. 

''Sorry for taking so long.'' Younghyun apologizes immediately. ''No worries, Bri,'' Jae speaks up, interrupting the leader on his impending speech about tardiness. ''Now that we're all here though, let's get going before we actually happen to be late. Manager-nim is right outside.'' 

The members all shuffle to their feet and make the way to the van that was kept in the building's parking spot. While the maknae line is basically jogging off, Younghyun is walking just a tiny bit slower than he usually does. He was thankful that he could still barely be able to walk without toppling over like a fallen domino, because if it did, the members would all surely know about his migraine. He tries to walk with firm steps, just to make sure that he keeps his balance and to not walk in curved lines. In fact, he was so concentrated on doing all this that he doesn't acknowledge Jae, who was right beside him, noticing all these small details and steadying Younghyun now and then. When he reaches the van, basically everyone was seated and ready to go, everyone except him and Jae who was trailing behind him. 

''Hurry up,'' Sungjin calls out impatiently. ''Our vocal coach is blowing up my phone with notifications and missed phone calls.'' Younghyun huffs in response and clambers up the van wordlessly. He plops down on the vacant seat next to the window and watch as Jae shoots him an encouraging smile from his spot beside him. This is going to be a long day, he sighs.

\---

As the end of their practice session drags nearer and nearer, Younghyun only gets sicker and sicker. His appearance was still questionable to say the least, and his head was going off like a jackhammer as each second ticks by. He knows, at this point, that his headache or whatever is terribly obvious to the other members. He can tell by the worried glances exchanged between Sungjin and Jae, and the fact that their manager has suggest him to take a break for more than 3 times since they start practicing their debut song. He declines politely each time because he thinks it's still safe to say that he feels well enough to handle his parts and do his job as the bassist. He wasn't about to let some silly headache ruin the performance today. 

''Hyung?'' Dowoon asks from where he was leaning against his drum set. ''Did you hear what I said?'' 

The whole band turns to stare at Younghyun, who was blinking dazedly at the nearest object, which was his bass guitar stand. He was wondering in confusion why his eyesight was starting to become blurred, and why there were black dots in his vision. The ache behind his eyes was also starting to bother him along with the pounding. 

''Sorry, I just spaced out for a second there. What did you want, Woonie?'' Younghyun tilts his head to look at the maknae. ''Nothing, I was just asking you if we could incorporate this drumming beat into your part on the bass,'' Dowoon says, looking half concerned, half confused as the whole scene plays out. ''Oh right, of course we can.'' Younghyun offers a small smile. ''Just show me where you want to improvise, yeah?'' 

Nothing much important happened after that, Younghyun recalls. The band practiced the songs they were going to showcase multiple times until it was nearly flawless, and then proceeded to go head off to the stage venue. 

Younghyun successfully makes it through their wardrobe check even though he had to pinch himself every once in a while to stay alert to his surroundings. It proved to be much more difficult to stay up throughout the whole thing since his head was still hurting and sleep sounds so delightful to him right now. 

As his makeup was being done, he somehow manages to doze off even though that was clearly not his intention at all. His stylist, bless her, does her work efficiently while he was still partially asleep and wakes him up when they were suppose to go for their sound check. 

''Younghyun?'' His stylist asks softly. ''Your makeup and hair is done. Sungjin is asking for you.'' He opens his eyes and flinch back when the bright light above basically assaults his vision. ''Do you have a migraine or a headache of some sort?'' The female asks in concern. ''If you do, I'm sure I've some painkillers in my purse that you can take. You'll feel much better after taking one.'' Younghyun accepts the painkillers gratefully and makes a mental note to thank her later when they get back.

\---

Once the group before them exits off stage, it was Day6's turn for their sound check. And usually, this wouldn't be a huge bother to Younghyun since they've gone through this process each and every time they perform. But lo and behold, he forgets the gigantic lights that were fixated on the ceiling, brightening the entire set. 

It was too late, a strong surge of pain attacks his head and makes him double over in pain when he steps onto the stage, immediately being the center of attention. He notices the ache in his head getting stronger as he bends his knees down, his bass guitar long abandoned on the floor beside him. The pounding in his head intensifies, but it's still bearable, at least he hopes so. 

''What's wrong with him?'' A staff that was handling the lights on the side shouts in confusion. 

''Turn down the lights!'' Sungjin yelled over the commotion, immediately taking charge of the situation. Jae was the first one to reach Younghyun, along with the maknae line who was trailing behind with scared expressions on their faces. He wordlessly crouches beside the younger male and starts drawing circles on his palm with his thumb as a way to comfort him. 

''Brian,'' Jae murmurs with a soft voice. ''Can you tell me what's wrong?'' 

The younger shakes his head and gestures to his head. He makes the mistake of looking at the light and just as it does, the flashing goes off and the pain in his head goes to excruciating. His vision begins to appear in zig-zags and his movements make him feel like he is underwater. His eyes glaze over, and he starts sobbing. 

Every flash causes a new surge of piercing pain to shoot through his skull, each time making a whimper to leave his chapped lips. Tears were streaming down his face now, and the usually cheerful and sharp and well organized Brian that Jae had grown to be so familiarized and accustomed with, suddenly seem so at lost, so small, so weak, so worn out and so frightened. 

''Bri, I need you to match my breathing pattern, yeah?'' Jae whispers out before shifting his crouching position so that he could engulf Brian in a hug that was well needed. ''Inhale,'' Jae paused. ''Exhale.'' Slowly, when Younghyun could feel that he was no longer as dizzy and vulnerable, he looks up at Jae with watery eyes. 

''I'm so sorry for making a fuss out of nothing. Our fans are probably going to be so disappointed in me for not participating. I can't believe I let this headache get to the best of me-'' He rambles on while hiccupping. ''This isn't your fault, Brian. Literally. Don't blame it on yourself. No one knew that you were having a migraine. We all thought it was just a headache, including you,'' Jae says gently. ''I think it's probably appropriate if we cancel the performance and get you to the hospital so that the doctor can issue you some proper medication for your migraine, hmm?'' This time though, Younghyun doesn't refuse and instead, gratefully oblige.

\---

Jae doesn't really remember what happens next because he's too deep into his own worries to remember the ride to their dorms. What he does remember vaguely though, is someone taking Brian away from him, pulling the bassist straight out of his arms and rushing him to the hospital like he suggested him to. However, that whole thing only leaves him empty and craving for Brian's warmth and hugs even more than they should. 

Jae doesn't go to bed that night. Instead, he isolates himself to his room and works on a new melody on his guitar. It was only when Sungjin barges into the room and gives him a scolding about responsibilities and punctuality and whatnot that he finally goes to the bathroom and washes up for the night. 

Once he was done with his shower, he goes to the living room and flicks through the different channels that were still on the TV at this hour of the night. He turns down the volume down a notch and stares absentmindedly at the comical drama that was playing. He stays that way for a bit until his eyes starts to droop and he feels himself drifting off to dreamland. 

The last thing on his drowsy mind was the image of Brian, who has miraculously made it back to the dorms in one piece and was padding his way back to his room for a change of clothes. When Jae wakes up again, he was taken aback seeing the bassist spooning him like that on the couch. 

Wait a second – they slept on the couch? 

He gasps, slightly horrified at the lecture that he will surely receive once the leader learns that Brian slept on the couch after he came back from the hospital. Oh goodness. Jae rolls to his side slightly so that the younger could be in a more comfortable position but was surprised to see Brian looking up at him with a shy smile on his face. 

''Can you stop moving? The couch is going to collapse if you keep rolling around,'' Brian teases. ''You're an idiot, you know that?'' Jae grunts his voice scratchy and thick in exhaustion. But nonetheless, he was finally able to sigh in relief now that Brian was back in his arms, healthy and all that. 

''No, I'm not. You are!'' The bassist retorts back with a small pout on his face. ''You scared the bloody hell out of me when I saw you just nearly fainting,'' Jae groans, hiding his face in the crook of Brian's neck and taking a whiff of that familiar scent, the one cologne that he always wore. ''But seriously, what did the doctors say?'' 

Younghyun shrugs, tightening his grip on Jae's waist. ''Nothing much really. They just told manager-nim that this is a more severe migraine than usual, told me to get plenty of rest before our schedule starts again and issued me some strong medication to take through IV before registering me to leave.'' 

Jae wraps his arms around Brian's shorter figure and just took the time to hold him properly in his arms, all cuddly and affectionate that he adores so much. That was really chaos, Younghyun giggles inside his head, but the sweet kind.


End file.
